


the morning

by falsealarm



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine and Cosima spend some morning time in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning

Delphine wakes to Cosima, cross-legged between her legs, tracing circles on the inside of her thigh.

They’d been out late the night before at a bar close to Cosima’s place: drinking wine, talking science, politics and the intricacies and consequences of sex in public (Delphine had blushed the color of their wine and Cosima had playfully pinched her side as she kissed the blonde’s neck softly, “don’t worry, not yet,” she’d whispered). The bartender kept their glasses full of deep red wine and time had flown by so fast that it was close to 4am when they had finally stumbled into bed, stripping clothing as they crossed the room only to pass out wrapped around each other as soon as they hit the sheets.

“Bonjour, ma chérie,” Delphine slurs, voice still thick with sleep.

“Bonjour,” Cosima mimics through a smile. She stops her tracing to lay both hands on Delphine’s thighs and pulls back slightly, urging Delphine’s lower half closer to her. The blonde acquiesces slowly, allows herself to be gently dragged away from the pillows. With a second little pull Cosima gives Delphine a sly smile and then taps at her knees, encouraging the blonde to wrap her naked legs loosely around Cosima’s waist.

Cosima hasn’t been awake long; her hair is still all sleepy bedhead and she’s still pant less. Aside from a couple pillow marks pressed into the skin of her cheek she’s awake, completely, and the sun shining in through the windows makes her look radiant. “You look like an angel in this light,” Delphine coos.

“That sounds like a pickup line.” Cosima’s smile is playful as she runs the palms of her hands lightly over the tops of Delphine’s thighs.

“I don’t need pickup lines,” Delphine quips with a smile of her own as she sits up on her elbows, squeezing her knees together to hug Cosima’s waist briefly.

“Of course you don’t, you’re French,” Cosima rolls her eyes.

Delphine smirks, “viens ici, ma chérie.”

Cosima closes her eyes and turns her head, a little pout settles across her lips, “non,” she answers.

And though Cosima has yet to learn much French (she tells Delphine her brain is more suited for chemicals compounds than romance languages but Delphine thinks Cosima is just too stubborn to admit her pronunciation is shit) she understands Delphine’s body language perfectly.

“Okay, je viendrai à vous,” Delphine pushes herself upwards and tightens the grip her thighs have around Cosima just enough to elicit a small smile from the brunette. “Ah, oui, nous somme là.”

“Arrête,” Cosima tries to protest as Delphine inches closer but as soon as the blonde nuzzles at her cheek Cosima is smiling wide again. Her hands slip to Delphine’s hips and she tugs the blonde up and onto her lap, the weight comforting as Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima’s back to hug her close.

“Your pronunciation is getting better,” Delphine says softly as she kisses the side of Cosima’s head.

“Don’t lie to me,” Cosima says as she joins her hands at Delphine’s lower back and tucks her head into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

Delphine laughs gently, kisses Cosima’s hair again. “I’m starving.”

“I know something you could eat,” Cosima teases.

“C’est quoi?”

“If you’re going to mock me, do it in English,” Cosima tuts, pinching Delphine’s side lightly (Delphine is prone to speaking French in the morning and although it is endearing, Cosima prefers to converse in a language she understands).

“C’est pas drôle,” Delphine frowns and Cosima pinches her again. “Okay, okay, sorry,” another kiss to Cosima’s head.

“My mouth is over here,” Cosima nips at Delphine’s neck.

“And I like it there.”

“Oh yea?” Cosima nips again then tongues the skin to sooth the bit of red blooming underneath.

Delphine’s voice has gone a little breathy, “oui,” she answers.

“You’re a horrible tease.”

Delphine lifts Cosima’s tank top just enough to let her nails skim across the brunette’s exposed lower back, “and I’m still hungry.”

“And I still know something you could eat,” Cosima repeats and this time Delphine leans back, Cosima’s lips fall from the blonde’s neck and she looks up to find a very familiar look in Delphine’s darkened eyes.

The blonde leans down just slightly and kisses Cosima soundly, her thumbs dipping beneath the elastic of Cosima’s underwear as she says, “show, don’t tell.”


End file.
